1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of braiding hair and particularly to a method for attaching pre-manufactured braids to natural hair on the scalp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of hair design, the technique of braiding enables the hair stylist to create many designs depending on the characteristics of the client's hair. Braids are formed by interweaving strands of hair in an alternating fashion. The braid requires at least three strands of hair and is typically created by repeatedly crossing a left and then a right strand over a central strand and under an opposite strand. Hair that is characterized by thickness and long length provides the best material for braiding. On the other hand, hair that is very thin or very short is harder to braid.
By varying the length of the individual braids or by varying the direction in which the rows of braids are arranged, many different hair styles can be created. The direction of the braids may vary from horizontal across the head to vertical from the top of the head to the back of the head.
The primary drawbacks to braids are the amount of time involved in braiding the hair and the amount of time involved in removing the braids once the hair style is no longer desirable. These drawbacks become more prevalent as the length of the desired braids increases. Due to the fact that some of the most popular hair designs involve long braids, there is a need for long braids that can be easily added to existing hair without incurring the problems associated with the conventional method.
Also, there exists a need for a braided hair style that is available to individuals whose hair may not be suitable for braiding in the conventional manner. Individuals who have experienced balding, alopecia, or hair damage usually cannot wear braids formed by the traditional method because the weight of the braids can cause more damage.